1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content data reproduction apparatus for reproducing content data, and a sound processing system which uses the content data reproduction apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a system by which song information is superimposed on audio data as an electronic watermark so that an apparatus which receives the audio data can identify content of the audio data (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-314980).